Conventional wiper devices may have a wiper arm that is formed by a U-shaped profile part. Here the limb that, in the installed position, points in the direction of travel of the vehicle may form an integrated spoiler, and air outlet openings situated on the additional limb and/or on the back. Such a wiper arm is, for example, described in French Published Patent No. 2 632 897.
However, the spoiler and the air outlet opening may not prevent the occurrence, at higher vehicle travel speeds, of lifting forces that counteract the pressure force with which the wiper blade, fastened on the wiper arm, may be pressed onto the windshield.